


just for me

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Comedy, M/M, Porn, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Babe sees a guy. Babe might recognize the guy. Babe might recognize the guy from the porn he watched last night.OR: Gene took a sip of his beer and shrugged. “Gotta pay for med school somehow.”





	just for me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an actual conversation I heard this morning while in line at Starbucks. Hilariously unedited and sloppily written in under an hour. But, frankly, the BabeRoe shippers of the world needed this to hurry up and get out there. 
> 
> Very obviously not based on the real heroes.  
> Enjoy!

Monday morning of midterms week, Babe Heffron stood in line at the campus Starbucks, ready to start the day off with an over priced, overly sugared coffee, when he suddenly noticed the guy standing two people in front of him at the check out. The guy was on the shorter side, chatting quietly with the barista with words that Babe could not hear. He had a stock of what looked like thick, dark locks, and when he turned to walk to the collection counter, Babe thought vaguely, that the stranger looked _just like_ that guy in the porno Babe had watched the previous night.

Huh.

Thinking little else of it, Babe went about his day.

* * *

Two months later, Babe was sitting in the campus bar having a drink with his classmate, John Julian, when one of his buddies from the old neighborhood joined them at their table.

“Mind if I sit?” the newcomer asked, not waiting for an answer. “We’re just on a ten minute break from class, and the other tables are full.”

“Heya, Ralph,” the redhead greeted his friend. “How ya been? Jules, this here is Ralph Spina—he’s a buddy of mine and Bill’s from back home in Philly. Ralphie, this is Julian, guy in my military history course.”

The men exchanged pleasantries, and a few seconds later, another figure appeared at the head of the table. “Gene, have a seat,” Ralph instructed, and Babe started when he realized he recognized the guy—it was the porno, coffee shop kid. “Babe, this is Gene; he’s on the pre-med circuit with me. Gene, this is Babe. We sorta grew up together, and this is his pal, Julian.”

Gene nodded his ‘hellos’ to both Babe and Julian, the latter of whom said a polite ‘hey’ in return while Babe only starred. There was an awkward pause as the table realized Babe’s ogling, causing the redhead to give a sheepish grin. “Sorry, ya just look familiar.”

The guy took a casual sip of his soda and gave Babe a cursory—and somewhat disinterested—once over. “Yeah? Don’t think I’ve eva seen ya ‘round befo’.”

Something in the guy’s voice—that sensual, Southern timbre—hit Babe in all the right—and _wrong_ —places, and it was all Babe could do not to sigh aloud at the sudden onslaught of sexual tension slamming into him like a tidal wave. “Yeah, guess not.”

Julian interjected then, asking Ralph something about the old neighborhood, which launched into a quick anecdote about that one time Wild Bill Guarnere did something stupid and reckless and hilariously fun, and then, abruptly, it was time for Ralph and the new guy to head back to class. Goodbyes were said in an instant, and then, the pair was gone. And though Babe and Julian stayed at the bar for another hour or two, by the time Babe left, he could still hear the stranger’s, “See ya ‘round, _Babe_ ,” lingering in his ears.

* * *

Later that evening, alone and in the safety of his locked dorm room, Babe opened a private browser, determined to find that video. After a couple of minutes of preliminary searches, he’d found what he’d been looking for. It was one of those dirty movies that starts in the middle of the action, some bulky blonde guy splayed across a generic, hotel room bed while some lithe twink rocked down on him. Babe’s stomach dropped watching the video—because he was damn near certain that the dark-haired twink in the porno was, in fact, Ralph’s buddy.

“Son of a bitch…” Babe muttered in disbelief. The guy was a pornstar!

“No way…” But then—on screen, the guy spoke, some cliched assertion of, ‘Oh, yeah, give it to me,’ and Babe felt the sultriness of the man’s voice in his goddamn _bones._ “Holy _fuck_.”

This was _definitely_ the same guy.

It wasn’t until seven minutes into the film that Babe realized he had a firm hand around his own, hardening cock. With the voice of Ralph’s classmate spurring him on, Babe watched the video again in its entirety and came like rocket.

* * *

Despite his newfound knowledge of the guy’s extracurricular activities, Babe did not seek the guy out. Instead, another month and a half passed before he saw the shorter man again. It was at an end-of-the-year party thrown by a frat that his friends Malarkey and Grant were in. A bunch of the guys were there—Bill and Joe Toye and George Luz, of course; Malark’s pals Muck and Penk; Grant’s best friend Webster and his boyfriend Liebgott; and, obviously, Ralph and his friend, Gene, along with the rest of the guys in the frat.

Though Babe went out of his way to avoid the guy at the party, the redhead’s eyes couldn’t help but find themselves on the alluring man whenever the two were in the same room—and more than once the guy had caught him staring.

A few hours into the party Babe was confronted by the dark-haired man. He’d found Babe in a corner chatting with Buck Compton and Bull Randleman after the redhead had suffered a great loss at a round of darts. The dark-haired man offered Gene a beer by way of excusing themselves, and when the two were alone, the guy remarked, “Ya know, m’startin’ to think you got a starin’ problem.”

The comment had startled a laugh out of Babe, nearly causing the redhead to do a spit-take with his beer. He swallowed exaggeratedly and had the decency to look abashed. “Huh, yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

The guy—Gene—merely raised an eyebrow. “You just shy, or…?” he asked, obviously picking up on the fact that Babe’s interest was of a sexual nature.

Being confronted in public and withering under the weight of the guy’s gorgeous but dangerous stare, Babe panicked and told him the truth. _I think I maybe I sorta mighta kinda seen ya…ya know, do ya act? Cause see there was this, like, movie—a sorta, ya know, dirty movie and I thought maybe I kinda mighta saw you in it? Maybe?_ In his discomfort, the redhead stammered and stuttered and seriously struggled to make eye contact with the potential pornstar.

Though Babe waited for the punch that would inevitably come, the guy did not seem the slightest bit perturbed by Babe’s insinuation. With all the nonchalance in the world, Gene took a sip of his beer and shrugged. “Gotta pay for med school somehow.”

The admission floored Babe, the redhead’s jaw quite literally dropping. Then, unprompted, the shorter man nudged Babe with his elbow and said, all too casually for Babe’s liking, “Ya know, there’s always a need for mo’ redheads, if ya eva need the money.”

“Ha!” Babe openly guffawed, eyes widening comically. “Ya can’t be serious?” Babe elaborated when it became clear that guy was, in fact, quite serious. “I can’t…not with a stranger—and on camera? No way! I mean, no offense, but…”

And Babe Heffron was no squealing virgin, mind you. He grew up in South Philly and learned a thing or two from the girls down at Delancey’s right along with the rest of the fellas in his neighborhood. He’d even hooked up with Joe Toye’s cousin for a whole summer when she was visiting from Pittsburgh their junior year of high school—though Toye still didn’t know about the teenage affair to this day because Babe liked being alive, thank you very much. So, Babe wasn’t one to blush and cross his legs.

But damn it all to hell if Babe didn’t think he’d faint _right fucking then and there_ when the guy, who was frankly one of the hottest people Babe had ever seen in person, with his exotic accent and seductive gaze, brazenly offered to fuck Babe on film for money. “Well, I ain’t quite a stranger, and I’d do one with ya. Lemme know if ya eva change your mind.”  

 _What,_ Babe thought as the guy walked away, _the actual fuck?_

* * *

That summer, Babe learned a lot from Gene Roe, and though they had filmed themselves having sex on more than one occasion, Gene promised that he would never sell the videos for money. “These,” the dark-haired pornstar had assured his lover. “—these I’m gone keep just fo’ me.”


End file.
